El sueño de la luciérnaga
by Son Pau
Summary: Tal como dice una antigua leyenda, basta un paso de valor para alcanzar la felicidad. Dieciocho va aprendiendo esta lección poco a poco, de la mano de las dos personas más inesperadas y sabias que pudo encontrar en su vida; Krillin y Marron. - One shot con mucho cariño para BurumaSan92, parte del intercambio navideño.


**DISCLAIMER** : Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

* * *

 _Este fic es un regalo navideño para Lucy_

 _¡Espero te guste!_

* * *

 **El sueño de la luciérnaga**

* * *

Existe una historia antigua, de hace tantos años ya, que el mundo, poco a poco, comienza a olvidarla. Entre prisas y ajetreos, las personas olvidan las palabras que componen la fábula. Así, entre las aguas del tiempo, su magia se desvanece, hasta que, en algún lugar lejano, son invocadas nuevamente. Allí resucitan y brillan una vez más entre las sábanas de una cama infantil, donde una madre y su hija leen la historia antes de perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

...

" _Había una vez una luciérnaga que vivía en un pantano, temerosa de las criaturas que durante el día iban y venían por el lugar. Pero, cuando llegaba la noche, se sentía más segura y elevaba su rostro hacia el cielo y, junto a las estrellas, hacía brillar su propia luz en segura complicidad. Sin embargo, aunque segura, era una existencia solitaria y el mayor de sus sueños era tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida._

 _Un día, mientras dormía en su refugio al interior del tronco de un viejo árbol, un fuerte sonido la sobresaltó. Cautelosa, se asomó a ver qué ocurría en el exterior, y allí, vio como una rama había caído desde lo alto. La rama, sin embargo, no le importó._

 _Pues, aunque el lugar de la luciérnaga estaba en la soledad de la noche, al asomarse al exterior se encontró con algo inesperado que no había visto antes._

 _La mayor de las estrellas la saludaba en medio del azul más claro que podría existir. Sus ojos se perdieron en el destello y su corazón cantó la canción más bella que conocía._

 _Se enamoró tan intensamente del sol que sintió su propio ser brillar como nunca antes lo había hecho y quiso volar a su encuentro._

 _Se elevó, y se elevó, tan alto, que en su rostro pudo sentir una calidez que la noche no tenía. Era tanto el brillo y la luz, que sus ojos se deshicieron en tiernas lágrimas. Había tal felicidad en su interior, que no se percató de lo agotadas que estaban sus alas, ni de cómo su cuerpo pesaba más y más cada vez._

 _Cayó, sin poder evitarlo, y desde el suelo, envuelta en la tibieza con que el sol la abrazaba, cerró sus ojos, sonriendo con el latido aún desbocado ante el sentimiento de amor más grande y verdadero. Porque, cuando se aprende a amar con tanta inmensidad, la muerte deja de ser tan aterradora, y vale más un segundo en plena luz, que una vida entera en solitaria oscuridad. Sólo es necesario un pequeño paso de valor, para volar hacia el sol._

 _La luciérnaga, entre risas de felicidad, dejó este mundo, pues, por un instante, no hubo más soledad en su existir._

 _..._

 _._

* * *

.

Su expresión de máxima concentración era simplemente deliciosa. Al menos, ella se la comería a besos en ese mismo instante: los ojos entrecerrados, las manos firmes y la lengua asomando de su boca. Era gracioso, pues Krillin hacía la misma mueca cuando se esmeraba en algo. Ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de lo divertidos que se veían en momentos así.

Entonces, llegó la hora del paso definitivo. Un movimiento de muñeca, un poco de presión en la mano y ya. El filo del cuchillo había danzado, voraz, su último vaivén.

Cuando el trozo de zanahoria cayó en la tabla luego de haber rodado unos centímetros, Marron lo tomó con sus dedos infantiles y regordetes. Lo observó por todos sus lados con ojo crítico, hasta que, con la más enorme de las alegrías dibujada en el rostro, se giró hacia su madre.

— _¡Lo hice, mamá! ¡Lo hice! ¡Ahora puedo cocinar contigo!_

Dieciocho le sonrió a su hija. La inocencia de esa niña no dejaba nunca de remover todo en su interior, pues, descubrir el mundo de la mano de Marron era algo que ella jamás pensó podría ser posible.

— _¿_ _Está bien? Es una zanahoria para la sopa especial que le vamos a llevar a papá._

Dieciocho tomó el trozo y lo observó a contraluz. Marron esperaba la respuesta con mortal seriedad.

— _Marron_ —se agachó hasta quedar a su altura para sonreírle orgullosa — _Está perfecta._

El gesto de alegría que la pequeña le regaló a cambio era impagable. No habría fortuna en el mundo capaz de comprar aquella dulzura.

— _Solo ten cuidado de no cortarte, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _¡Sí, mamá!_

— _¡No queremos sopa de dedos!_

A Marron la broma le hizo mucha gracia y con su voz aguda de pajarito se rio por lo bajo. Era tan sencillo hacerla reír que parecía irreal. Sobre todo, tratándose de ella.

Marron canturreaba a su lado una melodía imposible, mientras el cuchillo iba y venía, dejando a su paso un reguero informe de verduras que se iban acumulando sobre la mesa. Dieciocho, en un acto antiquísimo, la observaba cada tanto de rojo para comprobar la distancia entre el filo del metal y los dedos de su hija.

El sonido del acero constante, la disonante canción infantil y el burbujeante sonido del caldo especiado hirviendo en la olla tras ellas. Todo era tan cálido.

Otro sonido la sobresaltó de forma repentina; un golpe fuerte y seco, probablemente, de algo estrellándose contra un árbol. O, dado el caso, de alguien estrellándose.

En el jardín de la casa que ella y Krillin habían ido convirtiendo en su refugio, éste y Gokú mantenían un duelo amistoso. Probablemente el guerrero más poderoso del mundo se había aburrido en su casa un domingo por la mañana, así que fue en busca de Krillin, quien no perdía ninguna oportunidad que se le presentara para entrenar, menos aún, junto a su eterno amigo de la infancia.

Ni ella ni Marron se inquietaron demasiado, ya acostumbradas a ese tipo de cosas, además, ambas sabían que el hombre que más amaban era muy fuerte. Sin embargo, algo especial tuvo ese golpe que removió recuerdos lejanos.

Había sonado muy parecido a otro tipo de golpe, a un recuerdo muy distinto a toda esta calidez, hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando ella era otra.

.

* * *

.

Las palmeras de la isla en que Kame House era dueña y señora, se sacudieron con violencia, impotentes ante la ráfaga de energía que había nacido desde el fondo de su propia desesperación.

Agitada, enfurecida y asustada, Dieciocho descargó todas sus emociones en un único ataque.

— _¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Dieciocho! ¿Estás bien?_

Krillin volaba con premura hasta ella, alertado por el repentino ataque. No lograba percibir enemigos cerca, pero no podían bajar la guardia. Nunca se sabía quién podría atacarlos.

Pero, la escena que lo recibió, le resultó tan inesperada como irreal. Dieciocho respiraba inquieta, como nunca la vio en lo más atroz de una batalla, con la mirada perdida, teñida de una expresión que, en todo el tiempo que llevaba junta a ella, jamás le había visto. Las manos al frente, en actitud defensiva, y el mar revuelto hasta sus rodillas, como vestigio de la reciente explosión.

— _¿_ _Qué pasa, Dieciocho?_ — Insistió, mientras la tomaba de las manos para obligarla a volver en sí y mirarlo de frente — _¿Qué está mal?_

Sólo entonces ella pareció reaccionar. Lo miró con los ojos más fieros que él jamás habría de conocer, casi con odio. Temblaba y apretaba los dientes, contenía las lágrimas y la ira amenazaba con desatarse con la bravura de un huracán. Imparable.

Estaba sencillamente destrozada, y Krillin sentía la devastación consumirlo a cada segundo de silencio. Cada paso hacia ella había sido tan duro, fueron tantos los rechazos y las miradas cerradas a fuerza, que todavía era temeroso, no de sus propios sentimientos, pues había aprehendido ya la idea de que estaba realmente enamorado de ella y que eso nada lo cambiaría. Pero temía a la volubilidad de su ser, a lo iracundo de su ira. A Krillin lo asustaban esas raíces que ella no tenía, y que no lo ataban a nada; temía despertar un día con la noticia de que ella se había marchado.

— _¡Dime qué está pasando!_ – imploró, moviéndose al filo del consuelo y la urgencia, cerca de precipitar en la desesperación con que gritaba la mirada clara de la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

Ella se mordió el labio y contrajo el rostro en una expresión que guardaba todo el miedo del mundo. Tenía que responderle a la mirada exigente de él, pues era un problema de ambos y porque él jamás la concibió como otra cosa que no fuese una persona, un humano, por eso se obligó a hablarle, aún con su voz rota.

— _Creo… que estoy embarazada._

Dieciocho nunca había tenido tantas ganas de golpear en serio a Krillin antes. Jamás le había parecido más irritante que en ese momento.

Cuando logró hablar y poner en palabras todo el miedo que sentía, el muy idiota sólo se quedó en silencio, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ella llegó a sentirse aliviada por un momento, agradeciendo que él estuviera de su lado y comprendiera lo terrible de la situación, sin embargo, el muy traidor de pronto comenzó a reír como un desquiciado. Dieciocho temió que él hubiese perdido la cordura ante la inminencia de lo terrible. Ella misma se había controlado a penas, reuniendo la suficiente voluntad para estallar hacia el mar y no volar toda la casa. Pero Krillin la descolocó: lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo, sorbiendo la nariz como un niño. Aferró con más fuerza sus manos entre las suyas y las besó con vehemencia. Entre balbuceos con voz entrecortada, ella logró distinguir palabras sin sentido que la dejaron petrificada, inestable ante la brusca sacudida que había tenido el mundo que hasta entonces conocía.

— _Gracias… te amo, Dieciocho. De verdad, muchas gracias… gracias…_

 _¿Gracias?_ ¿Cómo podía él darle las gracias, cuando a ella el mundo se le estaba derrumbando entre las manos?

Lo dejó solo con sus odiosos agradecimientos, en medio de la playa, y levantó el vuelo con premura, sin destino definido y con la intención de no volver.

Necesitaba alejarse, pensar, respirar. Ajena a sus sentidos y razones, movida por la inercia de su propia conciencia, voló hasta aterrizar en una zona árida de altos peñascos. No había un alma en esos parajes, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

¿Como podía él dar las gracias, cuando ella estaba destrozada? ¿Es que no sabía lo que significaba todo esto?

 _Creo que estoy embarazada…_

Cuando tuvo la primera sospecha, la desechó de inmediato. Era simplemente imposible, ella no podía ser madre… _No lo merecía._

¿Cómo podría hacerlo, siendo tan torpe y novata en las emociones humanas? ¿Cómo podría ella cargar con esa responsabilidad, si todo lo que tocaba resultaba destruido? Cómo podría ella hacer feliz a alguien más, si los pocos y difusos recuerdos que tenía de su propia infancia se aparecían ante ella en forma de oscuras y borrosas pesadillas.

Ella no sabía amar, no era capaz. No estaba en su interior; era una máquina construida para matar, nada más, y no habría deseo o magia en el universo con el poder suficiente para lograr ese cambio.

Y, sin embargo, Krillin había llorado.

Krillin le había agradecido, la miró desde el fondo de sus ojos oscuros, con esa expresión tan genuina suya, sin reproche alguno en la mirada, como si realmente estuviera feliz; como si confiara que ella podía salir adelante con esto.

¿Por qué?

De forma tan natural como ancestral, puso la mano sobre su vientre, ese lugar misterioso que hoy se le presentaba como el más grande y aterrador de los enigmas.

Ella no tenía instintos.

Pero, la caricia sobre ese ser impreciso cuya existencia se esmeraba en ignorar, le nació como si la hubiera aprendido desde siempre, como si corriera por sus venas.

Se sintió torpe, pues era un idioma que ella no hablaba. Aún así, lo intentó.

— _Perdóname,_ — le imploró en voz baja — _pero no soy lo suficientemente buena para cuidarte. No sé cómo hacerlo._

En vano, quiso evocar a su propia madre y aferrarse a algún instante de ternura que le diera alguna defensa frente al ser omnipresente con quien dialogaba, pero estaba vacía. No había nada que ella pudiese entregarle, y no sabía tampoco cómo disculparse.

Y ella ¿podría ser amada de esa manera tan absoluta, con ese lazo tan definitivo? Pensó en todas las madres que conocía, en todas las que había visto en las calles o en la televisión. Ella no encajaba en ninguna.

Todas tenían en común eso que para ella estaba vedado desde que le arrebataron el derecho a sentirlo: amor incondicional.

Con la intensidad de un golpe, una memoria ya añeja se le presentó de la nada.

— _Ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo, muchacho feo._

El recuerdo y la imagen de Krillin, tímido frente a ella invitándola a salir, se le aparecieron de forma tan vívida que creyó haber retrocedido en el tiempo en medio de esa soledad a la que había huido.

En esa época, solía hablarle a Krillin en un tono muy soberbio, pero, en el fondo, era porque estaba asustada y alerta ante lo desconocido. El torrente de nuevas emociones que comenzaba a vislumbrar a veces la desconcertaban y era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que la asustaban.

— _Está bien_ — la había tranquilizado él, siempre calmo, con esa eterna paciencia de árbol antiguo frente a la inexperiencia de ella en las cosas más terrenales — _Si quieres, podemos solo quedarnos aquí._

¿En qué pensaba cuando aceptó salir con él? Nunca lo sabría. Tampoco llegaría a comprender cómo, de forma paulatina y con pasos de acróbata, Krillin se fue haciendo un lugar en su vida, esquivando con maestría los embates de su carácter.

Una cita, eso era. Nada más. Pero ella tenía claras sus ideas sobre lo que él con toda seguridad querría, y no habría forma en el mundo en que ella permitiese que pasara.

Por ese entonces, Dieciocho tenía demasiadas heridas, y estaban demasiado a la vista, como para exponerse a una nueva, así que rehuía de todo y de todos. No terminaba de comprender este mundo desde la vereda inesperada de su nueva humanidad. Si Krillin lo intuía o no, jamás fue una certeza, pero él, de alguna manera, encontró un camino abierto hacia su torturada existencia.

Esa noche de su primera cita como tal, al borde del mar, él tan sólo reía a su lado. A ratos Dieciocho sospechó que se burlaba de ella; por momentos, creía que se reía de su propio y patético intento de conquistarla, pero, por el motivo que fuese, su risa nunca fue falsa.

— _¿Está bien si solo nos sentamos aquí entonces?_ — Inquirió Krillin sin acercarse un centímetro a ella, despejando el sitio bajo sus pies de algunas algas que habían quedado en la playa — _¡Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos! Una vez, cando era niño, quise saltar desde esas rocas que se ven allá,_ —le hablaba con tanta naturalidad pese al sonrojo de sus mejillas, que era difícil de creer, como si no notara la reticencia de ella — _pero no había calculado lo alto que estaba, así que, cuando estaba a punto de dar el paso, me asusté y retrocedí, pero tropecé con una saliente de la roca y caí._

— _¿Y entonces?_ — preguntó ella decidiendo abandonar su trinchera, aunque conservando su cuidada indiferencia.

Krillin disimuló su sonrisa. Por un segundo, llegó a temer que no habría forma de penetrar en la muralla que separaba a Dieciocho de todo el resto del mundo. Al menos, estaba interesada en su historia.

Sin querer darse cuenta, Dieciocho se deslizó hasta sentarse a su lado. Enterró los pies en la arena, fresca a esa hora de la noche, y fijó la vista al frente.

— _Entones, mi pantalón se enganchó en una roca que había más abajo. La tela cedió y caí desnudo directo al agua fría. El maestro Roshi andaba cerca y se llevó lo que quedaba de mi ropa. Tuve que correr a la casa desnudo._

Suspiró con añoranza ante los recuerdos dulces de la infancia que siempre lograban llenarlo de calidez. Miró de reojo a Dieciocho, pensando que, nuevamente, ella estaría muy lejos de su voz.

Sin embargo, ella soltó una risita burlona.

— _¡Pero qué torpe eres!_

Entonces Krillin lo supo. No se había equivocado; ese era el camino y, por más arduo que pareciese, él lo andaría a paso lento hasta llegar al corazón de ella. Y Dieciocho agradeció, sin palabras, que él jamás dejase de intentarlo.

Entonces, ¿eso era ternura? ¿Lo que Krillin le había enseñado a sentir? Y si lo había aprendido junto a él, ¿podría también darle eso mismo a este otro corazón que comenzaba a latir en su interior? ¿Podría lograrlo?

Cuando volvió a Kame House un par de horas más tarde, lo encontró sentado en un pequeño banco junto a la puerta. Había en él una sonrisa nueva, algo que trascendía e intimidaba de tal intensidad.

Él estaba aguardando que volviera a casa. La esperaba a ella, como nadie lo había hecho antes.

Las esperaba a ambas.

.

* * *

.

— _¡Ahí está! Justo donde apunta la flecha._

El médico, enfundado en su blanca bata, les hablaba de un modo tan didáctico que ambos se sintieron como niños pequeños. Ella había querido golpearlo.

Dieciocho, recostada sobre la camilla acolchada, sólo miraba la pantalla que estaba instalada frente a ellos, entrecerrando los ojos para descifrar la imagen imprecisa, distraída a ratos por la sensación fría de la máquina sobre su cuerpo.

— _Justo allí, ¿lo ven?_ — insistía el hombre que se inclinaba sobre ella.

Miró a Krillin sin decir palabra, y lo encontró con los ojos brillantes, perdido en la imagen borrosa. Sólo el suave apretón que le dio a su mano le hizo saber que ambos seguían allí, en medio de la aséptica habitación.

— _Ahí está_ … — susurró él en voz baja, con la garganta cerrada por la emoción.

Dieciocho, analítica, trataba de ver lo mismo que ellos, pero no podía. El médico señalaba cabeza, piernas, manos, y ella no conseguía distinguir si no una mancha en medio de otra.

Se asustó, sintiendo confirmados sus temores: _ella no servía para esto, no era digna. No estaba en su naturaleza._

— _¡Ahí está lo que buscábamos!_ — exclamó al fin el médico apuntando con la punta del moderno escáner hacia un costado de su vientre ya abultado.

Krillin sollozaba como un crio, mientras ella trataba de grabarse las formas y colores para poder descifrarlas luego.

¿Sería acaso que Krillin se había equivocado y que, en realidad, no habría forma de lograrlo? ¿Tan podrida estaba ella, en esta nueva vida que se le había concedido, que no podría hacerlo?

Se espantó ante la idea de no poder amar a esa pequeña mancha en la pantalla con la enormidad que se merecía. La aterraba la idea de no poder hacerla feliz.

— _Si me dan unos segundos…_ — balbuceó el doctor mientras operaba un tablero junto a él — _Sólo un poco más y ¡ya está!_

De pronto, por un parlante ubicado junto a la pantalla, un sonido desconocido para ella se hizo eco en toda la habitación.

Era precioso y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era una voz que reclamaba su lugar en el mundo, que se hacía presente, enorme en su vitalidad.

Y le hablaba a ella.

Dieciocho cerró los ojos y se dejó ir en ese sonido. Una emoción impensada la embargó y cortó todas las ataduras que la aferraban a sus miedos.

¿Qué importaba si no lograba entender la imagen de la pantalla, si ese sonido no la abandonaría jamás? Tal vez ella no tenía esa sensibilidad que rayaba la cursilería de los demás, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera amar honestamente. Krillin se lo había enseñado.

Acompasó la respiración al ritmo de los latidos de ese diminuto corazón que resonaba por todo el lugar y se hizo una con él. Supo que Krillin estaba a su lado, y que allí estaría para siempre.

Supo que tenía que intentarlo, con todas y cada una de sus fuerzas, ella debía intentar. Un nuevo latido resonó y una lágrima, imposible, se le escapó junto con un juramento, más sagrado de lo que ella jamás hubiese concebido bajo el concepto de divinidad: cuidaría de ese latido durante toda su vida.

Cuando la consulta terminó, ella y Krillin salieron juntos de allí en silencio, sin palabras, con el latido grabado en sus propios corazones.

Si podría lograrlo o no, realmente no lo sabía, pero, por ese corazón, ella habría de intentarlo todo.

.

* * *

.

El llanto agudo de Marron rompía con la quietud de la noche, destrozando uno a uno los nervios de Dieciocho.

— _Treinta y siete grados. No es una temperatura tan alta, no creo que sea algo grave_ — afirmó Krillin mientras comprobaba los números en el termómetro.

— ¿ _Cómo no va a ser grave, Krillin? ¿Qué no escuchas cómo llora?_

— _Deberíamos tratar de refrescarla un poco para que se sienta más cómoda. Iré a buscar agua fría y algunos paños, ya vengo._

— _Quítate del medio, yo iré._

Dieciocho salió de la habitación tan rápido, que Krillin no alcanzó a decirle nada más. Se quedó en medio del cuarto, con la pequeña Marron, de tan solo cuatro meses, inquieta entre sus brazos.

En la cocina, Dieciocho llenaba un recipiente con agua helada mientras golpeaba el suelo con el zapato a ritmo frenético. Un sudor frío se apoderaba de su fingida calma.

 _Respira, tranquila. No pasa nada._

Marron era tan pequeña, tan frágil ¡Y ella tan torpe a su lado!

 _¿Habría hecho algo mal? Tal vez no le prestó suficiente atención a su abrigo y ahora estaba enferma._

Se esmeraba en que su máscara imperturbable permaneciese en su sitio, mientras el pulso se le disparaba cada vez más, por la preocupación.

Hace tan solo cuatro meses había visto por primera vez sus ojos. Ese día, los nuevos padres lloraron juntos, muy cerca uno del otro, pues no había palabras suficientes para expresar la inmensidad de lo que sentían. Podían pasar horas mirando su rostro y los pequeños gestos que en él iban apareciendo. El cambio de los colores amoratados y enrojecidos de las primeras horas, hacia ese rosa tenue sobre la piel más suave que hubiesen tocado alguna vez. Hundir la nariz en el escaso mechón de cabello claro que, como una pelusa casi intangible, coronaba la pequeña cabeza.

Era un nuevo querer, una forma de amar que parecía imposible de concebir más allá de cuentos de fantasía.

La lealtad absoluta, más propia del juramento de un caballero medieval, irreal y sublime en su entrega. Era eso: entregarlo todo y ponerlo a sus pies, consagrar la vida y el corazón a un sentimiento superior.

De la mano del amor inconmensurable, nació también el más atroz de los miedos; perderla. Nació la fuerza para velar cada noche sin dormir junto a ella. Nació la fiereza para defender algo más preciado que la propia vida.

¿Qué era morir, al lado de salvarla a ella? La más fiel y absoluta de las devociones se apoderó de quien era un guerrero despreocupado y de quien había sido una máquina, insensible a las pasiones humanas. Un nuevo lazo, la certeza de algo eterno e inamovible.

Con ella, cada día era aprender algo nuevo. Y hasta el más humilde de los resfríos se alzaba como una sombra amenazante para ella, que no terminaba de dimensionar la fragilidad de su hija. Todo era tan nuevo… Marron era tan suave, tan frágil, olía tan dulce, que su llanto le rompía el corazón.

Y ella se sentía cada vez más torpe, más brusca. Tenía que ser más suave, pero sentía sus manos demasiado grandes como para acunarla con comodidad. Su voz demasiado aguda como para cantarle. Y, orgullosa como siempre fue, no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Volvió tras sus pasos cargando el agua, preguntándose una vez más, si podía lograr lo que se le aparecía como imposible, pero, ni Marron ni Krillin estaban ya en la habitación.

Los buscó con el corazón en la garganta, hasta encontrarlos en el antejardín de la entrada de la casa, en donde una fresca y agradable brisa soplaba calmando la incomodidad de la pequeña: era algo que los monjes que habían criado a Krillin hacían cuando un niño se enfermaba. Él la acunaba entre sus brazos, mientras le cantaba palabras en media lengua.

Marron, al fin, había dejado de llorar.

— _No llores más, pequeña_ — le cantó en voz baja, mientras acariciaba su mejilla — _Mamá pronto vendrá… Tú yo le vamos a enseñar, ¿no es así?_

Dieciocho, despojada de toda su impaciencia, se quedó en silencio tras ellos, escuchando las palabras que habrían de cambiarle la vida.

— _Yo estoy seguro de que nos vas a enseñar a los dos ¿no es así? Y que ella va a lograr hacerlo, ¿sabes por qué, Marron? Porque mamá te ama por sobre cualquier cosa en el mundo, y yo las amo a las dos más que a nadie, así que todo va a estar bien ¡Ya lo verás!_

Krillin le había dado lo que nadie nunca le había permitido tener el derecho de reclamar: él confiaba en ella, con todos y cada uno de sus defectos, con sus torpezas y sus arrebatos. Entonces, ella habría de responder a esa fe, y creería. Creería que, los tres juntos, lo lograrían.

Él besó a la pequeña con tanta delicadeza y devoción, que una lágrima que jamás confesaría se le escapó a Dieciocho desde su lugar.

— _¡_ _Hey, Marron!_ — la llamó Krillin en susurros — _Entonces, esto se siente ser verdaderamente feliz._

 _._

* * *

.

Bulma le había dicho que era lo más sencillo del mundo: " _Instalas el lente, calibras el buscador y ya._ _El_ _Galileo F700x76 es el modelo más sencillo de todos._ _Trunks lo hace solo todo el tiempo_. _"_

 _¿Sí? ¡Pues claro que lo hace solo todo el tiempo! Pero no todos pueden vivir en una casa en que todos son unos genios ¿verdad?,_ pensó Krillin con amargura mientras trataba de encajar nuevamente la figura número uno en la abertura de la número cinco

 _¿Tan difícil era habérselo prestado ya armado?_

— _¿Todavía no está listo?_ _—_ preguntó Dieciocho mientras le entregaba un tazón de café caliente.

— _Ya casi está —_ afirmó Krillin con seguridad.

Dieciocho, al ver el reguero de piezas sueltas repartidas a su lado, dudó mucho de la capacidad motriz de su esposo.

Ese veintiuno de diciembre era un día muy especial, pues una lluvia de estrellas se dejaría ver de este lado del planeta. Cuando Marron vio el reportaje en el noticiero local mientras cenaban, casi cae de su silla de pura emoción.

¡Estrellas! ¡Cientos y cientos de estrellas! Desde ese momento, la pequeña que había cumplido los terribles cinco años, llenaba cada hoja en blanco que se cruzaba en su camino con deformes trazos de colores. Estrellas rojas, verdes y azules de todos los tamaños decoraban la casa y sus rincones. En Kame House todos habían recibido sus dibujos, y Goten y Trunks también tenían un par dando vueltas por ahí. De verdad estaba emocionada.

Dieciocho se había encargado de comprar las galletas favoritas de Marron y Krillin, que solían comer a escondidas antes de dormir con la errónea certeza de que ella no lo sabía, y se habían instalado en el techo de la casa provistos de mantas y tazas de café. Krillin le había pedido prestado un telescopio a Bulma para que todo resultara perfecto, pero no contaba con que sería tan difícil de armar.

Resopló cansado.

— _Marron, déjame ver eso un momento —_ le pidió Dieciocho a la niña que en ese momento usaba el manual de instrucciones como sombrero. Ella, obediente, le entregó la enorme hoja de papel a su madre.

A Dieciocho le bastó una rápida mirada, un estudio superficial de las piezas y en un minuto con diez segundos el telescopio se alzaba majestuoso sobre el pedestal que lo sostenía, calibrado y listo para el espectáculo.

— _¡Eres asombrosa, mamá! —_ celebró Marron en los brazos de Krillin _— ¿Verdad que lo es, papá?_

Krillin asintió mientras sonreía. Los años pasaban y pasaban por ellos, pero se sentía tan enamorado de esa mujer como el primer día.

 _— Sí, Marron ¡Mamá es la mejor del mundo!_

Dieciocho les sonrió con suficiencia, mientras disimulaba su rubor sirviendo otra taza de café para sí misma.

Una vez presenció una discusión entre Bulma y Milk durante una fiesta de la Corporación. Ambas discutían respecto a quién de las dos tenía el mejor marido: para Milk, Gokú era el más fuerte de todos; para Bulma, la inteligencia de Vegeta era insuperable. Probablemente se trataba más bien de un enfrentamiento entre los egos de esas dos mujeres más que de sus esposos realmente.

Unos metros más allá, Krillin reía con Marron sobre sus hombros; la ayudaba a alcanzar a Goten y Trunks que volaban sobre ellos, en un juego que tenía a la niña con ataques de risa incontrolables, pues, cada vez que estaba a puno de sujetar la chaqueta de Trunks, o alcanzaba un pie de Goten, ambos esquivaban el agarre. Krillin se movía de un lado a otro tras ellos, mientras le daba ánimos a Marron.

La discusión de las mujeres ruidosas le resultó aún más indiferente que antes, pues ella sabía muy bien quien era el mejor de todos.

— _¡Ahí están! ¡Ahí están! ¡Mira, papá! ¡Mamá, mira por ese lado! —_ Marron estaba tan feliz que no despegaba su ojo de la mira del telescopio. Se sacudía y se emocionaba, los hacía mirar a ellos, pero antes de que pudieran enfocar, ella ya apuntaba hacia otro lado. Muchos años después, en cada momento de tristeza o soledad, Marron recordaría esa noche con sus padres como la definición de felicidad.

Krillin y Dieciocho se conformaban con ver las tenues luces en el cielo oscuro, más conmovidos por la alegría de Marron que por cualquier otra cosa.

Ella seguía sin conocer del todo las palabras. Le faltaba sutileza y emocionalidad a veces. Quería agradecer tanto, pero no estaba segura de saber hacerlo con se debía.

En un gesto poco propio de ella, sin palabras, tomó la mano de Krillin. Compartieron una silenciosa y cálida mirada.

Lo estaban logrando. Día a día, lo estaban logrando.

.

* * *

.

— _¿_ _Ya puedo abrir los ojos?_

— ¡ _Todavía no!_ — canturreó Marron desde la puerta de la casa por la que acababan de entrar con Dieciocho.

La puerta se cerró con suavidad, luego un par de pasos y risas contenidas.

— _¿Ahora sí, Marron?_

Dos segundos de silencio y miradas cómplices entre madre e hija.

— _¡_ _Ahora sí, papá! ¡Abre los ojos!_

Al principio, a Krillin le costó notar qué era aquello que él debía notar y que tenía tan emocionada a su pequeña hija. Sin embargo, la niña, con infinita ternura hacia su padre, tuvo la delicadeza de poner sus manos detrás de sus orejas para hacerlas resaltar. El brillo titilante lo atrajo de inmediato.

— _¡Imposible!_ — murmuró Krillin, entre el espasmo que la sorpresa le había dado.

— _¿_ _Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?_ — Preguntó altiva y amenazante Dieciocho, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

— _Sí, papá ¿tienes algún problema?_ — secundó Marron en una perfecta imitación de la mujer que devoraba con los ojos cada día.

Ambas habían salido muy temprano por la mañana sin decir a dónde irían y con la especial indicación de que se trataba de una salida de mujeres. Un par de horas después del almuerzo, madre e hija desafiaban a su padre con la mirada, mientras el mismo par de aretes colgaba de las orejas de ambas.

Krillin sonrió, dejando atrás su estupor, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— _No, es sólo que… se parecen mucho._

Se acercó y acarició con suavidad la cabeza de Marron.

— _Hija, estás tan hermosa como tu madre._

Marron sonrió con tanta felicidad con el cumplido, que ambos padres tuvieron la tentación de echarse a reír. Luego se alejó dando saltitos de alegría, mientras iba en busca de alguien más a quien mostrarle los aretes que acababa de comprar con su mamá. Estaba segura de que a la vieja vecina que vivía en la casa de al lado le gustarían mucho, pues siempre celebraba cada una de sus hazañas.

Sus padres la acompañaron con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

— _Dieciocho... ¡muchas gracias!_

Ella lo miró con extrañeza.

— _No traje un par de aretes para ti, así que no tienes que agradecerme nada_ _—_ respondió ella de buen humor mientras pasaba a su lado.

Krillin sonrió con añoranza.

— _Jamás pensé que se podría amar así. Dieciocho, muchas gracias ¡Soy muy feliz!_

La misma mirada, la misma calidez en su voz, la misma honestidad… Krillin le agradecía con idéntico fervor al de hace ya tantos años, cuando recién daban, sin saberlo, el primer paso de lo que sería la mayor, la más impensada y la más hermosa de las aventuras de sus vidas.

Porque nada se comparaba a los cantos de Marron a lo lejos, ni a la ternura con que Krillin seguía apretando su mano, ni a la adoración con que ella los quería a ambos

Porque, como la luciérnaga de la historia que le había leído a Marron la noche anterior antes de dormir, Dieciocho entendió que, cuando se aprende a amar con tanta inmensidad, la muerte deja de ser tan aterradora, y que vale más un segundo en plena luz, que una vida entera en solitaria oscuridad.

Porque ella se atrevió a salir de su soledad y encontró lo que nunca hubiese pensado que deseaba.

Porque esto era ser feliz.

 _ **..**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

 _Muchos saludos a quien pase a leer por estos lados. Este fic es bastante especial, pues es un regalo para Lucy (_ _ **BurumaSan92**_ _), dentro de un intercambio precioso con algunas de las personas más lindas que he conocido dentro del fandom. Este fic es enteramente para ella, pues fue quien me inspiró a imaginar así a Dieciocho. Tal como te dije, Lu, el amor es lo más importante y a ustedes les sobra._

 _Estoy muy contenta con este fic porque hace tiempo que no podía escribir sobre DB y porque nunca antes había escrito sobre esta familia, que es la más tierna de todas._

 _Aprovecho de dejar un saludo muy grande a quien lea y mis mejores deseos para el año que viene. En especial, quiero dejarle un beso enorme y cargado de cariño a_ _ **Schala S.**_ _, por la sencilla razón de que la quiero mucho._

 _¡Un abrazo enorme!_

 _Pau._


End file.
